bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Z
Hey guys! hi Archives Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 17:23, May 1, 2010 Message You never answered my message on your bakugan wiki-Leonidas1234 19:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) What was it. It was about my cyber lab article and a word in it.-Leonidas1234 19:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'm bored. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 19:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh lemme check Look at Dharey and Helden.-Leonidas1234 19:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it sorry. :( They are 2 bakugan who go around all the vestroias putting on comedy acts with their friends and go on wacky adventures.-Leonidas1234 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't really like the idea People aren't supposed to. That's what makes them brilliant.-Leonidas1234 19:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OK? Im bored now................AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 20:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Make a new article... Make a youTube video. Of you dancing then send me the link heres mine www.youtube.com/MrAwesomeBlaise I dont own a camera. My account is here. http://www.youtube.com/user/CodeandHack359 SHOOP DA WOOP!!!!!-Leonidas1234 22:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL Its awesome.(Kyle walks up to me)Kyle:Hey Angelo.Me:......FIRIN MA LAZAR BWAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (I hit Kyle with a giant lazer) DR OCTAGONAPUS! (Shoots Angelo) I WIN! Death:RANDAL OCTAGONAPUS!!!!! (Hits you) I win I WANTTHREE WISHES!!!! I WISH RANDAL WAS DEAD! and i auditioned. should i email you the video. what's your email i'll email it to you. Don't we all want 3 wishes????????????/ --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know yours, 1 I wish monarus was alive. 2 I wish i could make out with monarus 3 i wish purple monarus was alive. Put the audition on your channel and write the reason in the description.-Leonidas1234 23:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok :Wish #1 Monarus was real, #2 all the pizza in the world, and #3 world peace. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) thepizaa owuld get cold. 1 bakugan was real and i was dan but i had this life 2 all the money in the world 3 WORLD PEACE! Wish #1 Monarus was real, #2 World Peace, and #3 An ulimated amount of wishes. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My wishes #Omega Drago was real #All bakugan were real (could talk) and Ultima Vestroia was real #All of the characters I made up (except evil ones) were real. Hello I happen to be the owner and head admin. Now I hate to say 'I'm in charge', but that's exactly the case. Now while I admit that I am not nearly as attentive to the pages on this wiki as I should be, I must also point out the fact that a fair majority of Rec (and your) articles are in blatant disregard to some of the rules I set up and established when this wikia was conceived, and I have continued to be nice enough to allow them to coexist with this wiki. Now then, if you'd like me to throw away the role of 'good cop' and instead become 'rule-abiding cop', then I'd be more than happy to take on the position. I just need you to trust that I know what I'm doing here. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You talkin' smack about me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 02:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC)